Forbidden
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: The Day and Night Clans have been enemies since they were concieved by the Sky. But what happens when they are informed by a seer that their children will unite the clans -forming a forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

"_A long, long, time ago… Back millions and billions of years, a prophecy was made…" My mother had started, her long, soft, light golden hair draped over her petite shoulder, "Moon and Sun would come together in a forbidden love -forming a bond as deep as the ocean, and as beautiful as time itself…"_

"_Momma! Come on! Keep reading!" I had begged, messing with the fabric falling around me, framing my small build._

"_Yeah, we want to know what happens!" My older twin begged, his large, blue eyes wide. _

_Mother laughed, the sound like the ringing of wind chimes, "That's enough for today. It's time to get bedded down for the night."_

"_But __**why**__?" I whined, pulling at my long hair –the living entity of sun rays._

"_Because, the Moon family is going to come," she answered, gracefully getting up, her long, chartreuse robes rustling like a warm summer's breeze through the green leaves obscuring the brown bark branches. _

"_What can't we meet them?" Len –my twin –inquired, his inquisitive gaze locked on my mother as she smiled serenely down at us. Her tanned skin glowing as the our house's light dimmed, turning the sky into a heavenly kaleidoscope of color –shining down on the world below, the humans' basking ceasing for the day. _

"_They… We…" for once she looked like she didn't know what to say, "It's adult stuff. Politics and things you wouldn't understand."_

"_But the prophecy said that the Moon and Sun would be together!" I protested, huffing as I stood up, tugging at my orange robes. _

_Mother looked around nervously, clicking her long, neat, white-painted fingernails, "Yes, but that was a long time ago –it's not likely to happen."_

"_But Momma," I started, quickly being cut off._

"_Kagamine Rin, you are five years old, this is not something you will get into. It's not in your realm of understanding," Mother scolded, picking Len up and taking us out of the nursery, "Just get to bed, and don't leave."_

_Len didn't say anything to defend me, only looking down as we walked beside our mother. My bare-feet slapped against the warm tiles, depicting how the world came to be. How the Universe fell in love with the Earth, and how she conceived the Sky and how the Sky then separated, forming the Day and the Night clans. _

"_Kumo?" _

"_Taiyou?" _

"_Why are you still up?" My father demanded, storming towards us, hot, bright light surrounding him as he came. He grabbed me, sending my mother a look, then took me away, running at the speed of light towards Len's and my room, "Hurry and get changed. Len will be here in a second."_

_I frowned, as I went behind my changing curtain, slipping the light robes off, and pulling on my thin, white sleeping garment, and stepping out, "Daddy, why do you always freak out about me being up after the Night Clan takes over?"_

"_Because you are one of the Storm Twins," he started, as I climbed into the far side of the bed, he pulled the blankets up._

"_And so is Len, but __**he**__ doesn't have to!" I protested._

"_I'm just worried about my little princess-"_

"_And not the Prince? How is that fair to Lenny?"_

_Daddy averted his gold, hawk-like eyes, "It's something you wouldn't understand."_

"_But Daddy…"_

"_No buts, there isn't anything you can do about it," my father walked to the opposite side of the room and pulled the curtains closed over the windows, snapping the lock._

_I stuck my tongue out at his back, crossing my arms and turning over in bed, mumbling, "It's still not fair…" I closed my eyes, curling up as I felt my father's warm hand on my cheek._

"_Rin… there's so much you still don't understand…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Our time is coming, my son," the man's long, black hair blew back in the cold winter-like breeze. He closed his light blue eyes, power surging through his strong limbs. He flexed, all of the ones observing –which was only his young son- could see the finely built muscles flex, "It will soon be Night, and then our clan will take over the skies, the earth and the mortals below."**

"**Father," the young boy started, running to the tall, lean man, "why can't I go?" **

"**Because, you aren't ready," he snapped, looking sideways, down at the small scrap of a boy, "Isolation will make you strong."**

**His pale lip trembled, white hair falling around his face, "I don't want to be alone, father… And… And… And Kaito is allowed too, and he's the same age, if not a few months older! Why father? Why am I not allowed to join my kin in our raid?"**

"**I do what is best for you, Piko. You must understand this," the man patted his young son's head, flattening the boy's long cowlick. **

"**But father, what is the point of having me train under **_**Dell**_** if I'm never going to go out and fight!"**

"**Piko, you are too weak and small," the King of Night told his child.**

"**I don't understand!" **

"**You were born premature, therefore there are many things you cannot do that the others' in your year can," Naibun's voice was cold –an icy block, showing how he was. **

"**Father I-" Piko began to protest, but was cut off as a woman with short brown hair entered. Her red eyes shone. **

"**Ah, Meiko, please, take Piko out of here."**

**Meiko made a face as she fingered the hilt of her sword, "My liege that is not what I have come for."**

"**Then what do you want?"**

"**The demons are getting impatient, and want to be let out," she growled, glaring at the older man, "I cannot keep a hold over so many on my own, and you are just holding us up. Night has come, and the Day's reign has ended."**

**The man glared chillingly at Meiko, the shadows at the edges of his courtyard dancing, he was about to protest, but was cut off by his wife. **

"**Naibun," a husky, feminine voice called out, "It's time. The Day has retreated. Night is to take over."**

"**I am coming Hoshi," he answered, his blue eyes twinkling at his wife's dancing green ones. Naibun's mood switched for the better as he laid eyes on the one in which he was enamored, he stepped forward to her, "Love, please, Piko is becoming most difficult."**

**Hoshi glanced down at their son before taking his small hand in hers, "Child, you have to realize that everything we do is for a reason," Hoshi took him from the courtyard, her husband following as she forcefully led their child to his isolated room, "and we don't want any harm to come for you."**

**Piko ripped his hand from hers, an aching pain overwhelming his heart as he snarled at the woman, "I'm not weak! I'm not **_**weak**_**!" **

**The young boy's voice cracked as he said his last protest, a shining tear fell down his cheek, but he wiped it away, hating himself even more than he already did. **

"**Piko," Hoshi knelt down, her crisp, white uniform crinkling, "I will see you soon." She gave him a peck on his pale forehead, standing straight and glancing at her husband. Naibun took his wife's hand as they left. Piko heard the familiar click of the lock –his isolation complete. **

**Piko hated their secret language, the secrets kept from him in his home. Even though he was but five, he could tell there was something they weren't telling him –and he didn't understand why. He loathed not understanding. It was a gift that he had –to understand –but lately, it he couldn't decrypt his parent's code. Piko was a child full of hate. Hatred made him. He hated his slight build. His girlish looks. His white hair, the cowlick… his mix-matched eyes. He abhorred himself. He couldn't stand himself. To him, he was an abomination. Blasphemy upon the world of Night.**

**And his birth didn't make anything different. Today **_**was**_** his birthday, and he wasn't even wished well. It was the same –everyday. "Be quiet, Piko!" "Sit down, Piko!" "Stop trying to be an attention seeker, Piko!" "Piko, stop doing that!" "Don't cry, Piko! It is a weakness, and must be shoved away!" **

**Don't do this, don't do that –Piko was **_**tired **_**of all the rules. He didn't understand why **_**he**_** was oppressed and **_**why**_** he was the only one that wasn't allowed outside of the palace. He was '**_**fragile**_**' and **_**'not up to scratch**_**'. Everyone praised him on his high intellect. Piko could defeat anyone of the Night's scholars in a battle of wits. When he was debating, even though he was young, no one could sway him. He stayed firm in his beliefs, and his **_**belief**_**s told him that what his parent's and everyone else of the Night was wrong. **

**They didn't care about him, and he knew it. He could see it in their secret language. He knew no one liked him, that's why Gakupo and Kaito didn't want to be around him. That's why he was never allowed anywhere. What puzzled him the most was the way they looked at him. As if he was a malevolent creature. He could see the fear in their eyes when he came around, and he didn't understand. He was physically weak, and wasn't as firmly built as Gakupo and Kaito. He could never best them in a fight, so he just couldn't **_**get **_**why they would fear him so. He was just little Piko –Weak Piko –Tiny Piko –Sickly Piko, and that was it. Nothing less and most definitely, nothing more. Because, from the way that he saw it, from their behaviors and sorts, he would **_**never**_** be anything more. Piko couldn't see himself as anything more, not stronger, not smarter, and not physically appealing at all. **

**They all hated him. **

**Piko's lip shook, and he shook the sadness away, shoving it inside. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry every time he thought those painfully true words. His own parents probably didn't like him, that **_**must**_** be why he was always kept locked up. They couldn't **_**bear**_** the humiliation of having to acknowledge that he was their child –related by blood, to anyone. **

**The young boy could feel the cold wetness of his tears, the searing subzero temperatures of them scorching his skin.**

**He hated that too. **

**He loathed how he had emotions –they were nothing but **_**weaknesses**_**. All emotion was. The stupid Day dwellers wouldn't understand. They were slaves to their emotions. Feelings were unneeded. Piko padded across his room, heading towards his mirror. They were evil, that's what he had been taught. Piko must **_**never**_** feel anything, or else the Night would be overrun by the Day, and the fragile peace between the two would erupt into violence –unlike the world had ever seen. This is what his teacher –Dell Honne- had told him. But, when Dell had said this, Piko took in how his red eyes shifted around, the way he wrung his hands, the way his proud posture uncharacteristically slouched. **

**Piko deducted that Dell was nervous. He deducted that Dell wasn't supposed to tell him that. Then Dell went on about how his parents were nothing but **_**cowards**_**, shirking the duties they were supposed to have. Dell had said that they weren't doing the right things –that they weren't parenting correctly, and whatever happens –for Dell always had a sense of foresight –would be entirely their fault and that Piko should never feel guilted into doing things. Dell told him that Piko was his own man, and that while he was smaller than the others, his destiny was bigger than the universe itself. **

**Dell was the only one that Piko didn't hate, for loathing took over the boy at the thought of other Nights'. **

**What was he?**

**Who was he?**

**Utatane Piko, only child of the North Star and the Moon. **

"**I don't need anyone," the child told himself, repeating what his father had drilled into him since birth. Dell, however, had said that this wasn't true. Piko **_**did**_** need someone, everyone does. **

**But, he knew that it wasn't true. He **_**did**_** need someone, and he couldn't find them when he was holed up in his prison cell. Rage filled Piko as cold tears welled in his eyes, he screamed, punching the mirror with all his might. **

**A small crack appeared, littering the once pristine surface. Piko blinked, looking at the now imperfect mirror. What would Dell say? He had too, but… his sensei would be very angry, and Piko didn't want to risk making Dell angry. **

"**I can't do this…" he whispered to himself, biting his lip. He ran behind his changing space and pulled on his milky uniform, the collar coming up his neck, then put on his boots. Piko backed out, gazing around the room. **

"**I can do this…" he murmured, then, with all his might, rammed into the door, continuously throwing his weight against it. Hours passed as the small boy continued, and finally, with one last heave and push, the door opened. **

**Piko stood back –admiring his work, then ran out into the cold hallway, heading towards Dell's room. **

**Dell wouldn't be out; he had been injured by a stray demon, and was confined to his room for another Night. Piko's small feet silently sailed over the tiles, his legs sending him hurtling around corners, down, hallways and pass empty room. **

**Childish imagination took over the logical minded boy and he fantasied that he was out of these confines, sailing through the night like a bird. He continued to run, galloping through the dimly lit hallways, the whiteness under his feet icing over as the progression of Night rode on. Piko was so caught up in his fantasy that he almost blew by Dell's door. However, he wasn't **_**that**_** engrossed, and noticed that right away. **

**Piko didn't knock –knocking wasn't something he enjoyed to do. He just didn't understand **_**why**_** he had to, and instead burst into the room. **

"**Piko?" Dell asked the boy, sitting up in his bed –grimacing slightly and placing a hand on his torso. **

"**Dell, I need to talk to you," the boy said, marching over to his bed with a stiff upper lip.**

"**What about?"**

"**I want to run away, and I want you to come with me!" Piko informed.**

**Dell's eyes didn't widen in shock as Piko had expected. Dell didn't gasp, or protest, or anything of the sort. All Dell did was close his eyes and look grim as he nodded, "I knew you would want this. Alright, Piko. This is the hand that Destiny has dealt you, and we must fulfill it." **

**The child's big eyes widened, "Teacher, you'll really do this? Y-You'll run away with me?"**

**Dell sighed, pushing himself up, "Yes Piko. I will, but not now."**

"**Sensei now is the only time!"**

**Opening his crimson eyes, Dell gave Piko a look, "Kid, haven't you ever thought about leaving during the Day?"**

**Piko was still surprised –and continuing to be even more surprised by Dell, "I… I never thought about that." **

"**During the Day, no one will be up. We would make it out quicker and more efficiently," Dell told the boy. **

"**Dell, how do you know all this?" Piko asked, even though he wasn't referring to the point of time that they should leave, Piko was more referring to how Dell seemed to have already known about the escapade ahead of time. **

**Dell didn't reply to the question, and instead changed the topic, "Hey, Kid, you should go back to your room. The Night is drawing to a close, and what would your parents do if they caught you out?"**

**The boy nodded, beginning to walk out of the room, but then turned back to Dell, "Sensei, when will we be leaving?" **

**Dell chuckled dryly, "Look, Kid, don't worry your little white head about it. I'll come and get you, when the time is right." **

* * *

><p>Hello, my lovely readers. I would like to thank all who review, it is much appriciated.<p>

If you are a little confused, don't worry, it's meant to be confusing -all will be revealed in due time, my darlings. But, this is set in a sort of mythical stand point -being that Rin, Len, Piko, and all the others are celestial beings of either the day or the night. So, no, they are not mortal and in all actuality, the Night and Day clans haven't been around for so long, meaning that there are only a few, like the Moon and the Sun, and so forth. But now, the vocaloids are being born and they all encompass some part of either aspect. This is shown by how Rin and Len's dad is the Sun, and their mother is the Clouds (To be more exact, she is the embodiment of the water cycle) and how Piko's mother is the North Star, and his father is the Moon. Instant rivalry between the two sires, as to be expected. It can't _all_ be from how they are polar opposites.

Also, another thing to clear up, is that _yes_, Piko is practically royalty. His father is the King of Night, and so that basically makes him the _Prince. _So, that should give you an instant, 'Hmmmm'.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Rin… are you asleep?" my brother asked me, poking me in the back. _

"_What is it, Lenny?" I groaned, rolling over and looking at him, he stared back._

"_Mommy said I can't sleep with you anymore," he answered, my breath caught in my throat. _

"_What?"_

"_I know, it doesn't make any sense."_

"_Len," mother's light, downy voice called, my pupils dilated at the soft light surrounding her. She glided across the floor, "Come with me. We need to leave Rin alone."_

"_Momma, why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice muffled in my warm pillow._

_Her stormy eyes were pained, "I must. There is no other way."_

_Hot tears formed in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, "Ok…"_

_Len held my hand, one last time, then followed mother out of the room. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, feeling the unnatural warm wetness soak my blazing skin. I sniffled, sliding out of bed and standing by the covered window. _

_The land of Night is right out there…_

_My hand moved up, caressing the burning curtain, pushing through to touch the glass. My fingers slid along the expanse, down to the lock, it's knobby surface felt rough against my flesh. I twisted it, hearing a satisfying click. I thrust open the window, feeling the icy air rush in to greet me, relieving the burning in my skin. Curiosity took hold of me and I sat on the sill, lightly throwing my legs over. I smiled, the howling wind blowing my sunny hair back, I laughed gleefully, jumping down and onto the ground. _

_I let out a gasp as I felt the rush of cold greet me, "This is…" I walked through the snow –my blazing temperature making the movement easy. I giggled, full of euphoria, and sprinted, the long train of my sleeping gown soaking through and beginning to drag. I let out a happy shriek, spinning in circles as I looked up at the dark sky. _

"_This is so __**cool**__!"" I cried, spinning around and around. I through myself onto the frigid ground, my hair fanning out around me._

* * *

><p>The chapters will get longer when Piko and Rin meet. Also, the font will change to normal when they enter each other's realm; the different font type is to show the difference in place and time. Hm… I've been thinking… should I start writing Rin's POV in third person omniscient? I love writing third person, and by using it, the characters don't seem too old. It's something to think about, and since I want to please my readers, I was wondering your thoughts.<p> 


End file.
